The invention relates to an electrical adjustment device, in particular an electrical chain transfer device for bicycles, comprising an adjusting element which can be set to a plurality of operational positions, a drive device for the selective setting of the adjusting element to respectively one of the operational positions, a control unit for controlling the drive device by issuing signals "change operational position" and signals "operational position achieved" to the drive device, a sensor device connected with the control unit for detecting the instantaneous value of a parameter corresponding to an instantaneous setting of the adjusting element, a presetting device, connected with the control unit, for presetting a plurality of preset values of the parameter, where each one of these preset values corresponds to one of the operational positions of the adjusting element.